Talk:Known Issues/@comment-3205411-20130418041413/@comment-3205411-20130420211023
ok, lots of questions, with probably long answers. Let me make them extra long to cover the bases... The lack of saving is potentially a known issue (one not yet listed on this page) where the sidekick is just simply storing way way way too much stuff. I have to assume the FV sidekick is the culprit because its got the most stuff. Of course PT is a little behind that. I can certainly see why WM2 won't save for you in that case since you are using those two together. This only applies though to not being able to use the save button in the options menu. Not to the not saving when you close FF. This issue is now pseudo-resolved in WM3 by having options for each sidekick store separately. I don't see a point in rewriting WM2's config so it can make use of very forward moving bug fixes, so to get the benefit here, you would definitely want to move to WM3 beta. If you do have an issue with the save button doing nothing, you should check to see how many options you really have clicked in the menu, and how many of those you really need to have clicked. WM should only be saving anything that is not the default for that option, so the more options you use from the sidekick, the more storage it needs. Again this section of advice is for people who cannot use the save button in the options menu. The not saving if you close FF is a very known issue also, but its not something I can give any further help with. I've already gone over that for the last 6 months or more here and there. Its due to your FF crashing, sometimes silently, during close. Nothing having to do with WM, except that processing huge quantities of posts in any manner without occasionally closing FF is certainly going to cause memory issues. As much as it claims not to be, FF is a weeping wound of memory, especially if you incorporate flash and other plugins into the equation. The memory issue is what causes the browser to choke while saving its persistent data. I personally get some satisfaction by using "Flashblock" and "Memory Fox". Memory fox seems to not work as well as it used to. To get around this situation, you should be changing your settings before running your wm all day, and if need be, open ff set your stuff up, close ff, and restart ff to make sure if your ff crashes that your options will have stored for next session. Its odd, but again, its outside the realm of where I can do anything about it. Find other ways to keep ff from silently dying as it closes. Look for more memory loss reducing plugins, make sure to be blocking flash apps, keep your flash stuff updated, etc. The not fetching posts immediately in WM2 is also a known issue. Seems like we got a lot of known issues. So anyway, I have already documented that if you have issues when you first fire up WM, one of the common issues is that sidekicks don't dock properly. This is specifically due to changes in FF/GM months ago. Its not an issue that affects WM3 beta because of how sidekicks dock in the beta. Your only hope is to set the sidekick docking wait in WM2's options much higher. Play with that time if you need to. Set it to crazy high seconds if you think it will help, especially because if you are not manually refreshing your window often, it wont matter a bit anyway if you leave the computer to be on its own for a while. That timespan only affects the wm when it starts up each time. Try setting the timer high and count how long it takes all your sidekicks to actually load. Maybe take a reading like 10 times and then use something a little bit higher than the highest time as your setting value. Again, the first is a non issue in WM3 beta. If another issue exists that is causing posts to not get fetched, I would certainly think there would be a good reason listed in your debug console, or the javascript console. Either an error, or a notice that a request never returned. In which case you can only blame your connection sturdiness to fb's database, which can fluctuate based on fb, your computer, and your internet provider. Nothing I can fix except to stack the same request mindlessly to make sure you get posts. You can also check that you are actually requesting data by looking in your debug console. You should find a bunch of lines that look like web addresses. You can click on those to show you what data is being returned. If you open those links and find that all you are getting is empty pages, something small like brackets without data, or something saying stuff about errors, then you can rest assured the issue lies outside of WM's power. But I would be glad to help find reasons for this kind of issue. Most of the time we find that its just a temporary issue on FB's side, and we wait, and it goes away. If its persistent, sometimes we find fb or another user of your account has hidden feed posts on your account and so wm cannot fetch them. The possibilities go on a bit more. If disabling debugging helps anything I would be very surprised. It has just about nothing to do with anything at all. Any issues caused by the debug window would also throw very very noticable errors in your javascript console. If it seems to help only 60% of the time, then you should be certain scientifically that its not the cause.